Road trip from hell: Dunder Mifflin Style
by civillove
Summary: The whole office sets out on a road trip to Concord, New Hampshire to meet with Merrimack Paper Company. . A 5 hour and 45 min drive, just to discover Michael got the place of the meeting mixed up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Road trip from hell: Dunder Mifflin Style

Characters/Pairings: Ensemble, Jim/Pam

Rating: PG-13

Summery: The whole office sets out on a road trip to Concord, New Hampshire to meet with Merrimack Paper Company. . A 5 hour and 45 min drive, just to discover Michael got the place of the meeting mixed up.

Spoilers: Season 4 in general.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam."

Michael approached reception and rudely smacked his hands on the counter. "Pamala!"

Pam looked up annoyed. "You have a call waiting in your office Michael."

"Its not Jan is it?" he asked and bent down closer to her so he could whisper. "She's probably calling about the sexual encounter we had last night."

Pam was disgusted but oddly it didn't phase her next sentence. God how use to this place was she? "It's Ryan, Michael."

Michael straightened up and smiled. "Well let's hope he's not calling to complain about anything last night! Thanks Pam!"

He took off into his office and she looked to the ceiling and rolled her eyes. Was _one_ normal day here way too much to ask?

"Ryan! What can I do for you?" Michael asked, then suddenly, "That's what she said!"

You could literally hear Ryan's eye roll of un-amusement. "Very funny, just like the last time I heard it."

"Why thank you sir." Michael replied, not at all picking up on Ryan's annoyed tone. He started playing with his little white truck on his desk.

"Ok last time Michael, Merrimack Paper Company canceled their meeting for today. It's going to be tomorrow at Concord Inn. That's a half an hour away understand?"

Michael made a vrooming noise, pushing the truck off the desk.

"Michael, understand?"

"What? Yeah, yeah." Michael muttered adding something ignorant, making Ryan hang up the phone. "Like I don't know where Concord is."

He looked up at the camera men for a moment and then at his computer, typing away. "See? Concord, New Hampshire. Told you I knew where it was." He stood making his way to the door. "Time to tell my posse."

As he opened the door, Dwight was yelling something at Jim.

"I know you did it Jim!"

"Ok what is going on?" Michael asked.

"Michael, Jim super glued all my bobble heads to the front of my car!" he said coming to stand next to him.

Jim shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the reception counter. "Now wait a minute Dwight. That's a pretty mean accusation. I think you're confusing me with someone else." He said coolly and turned to look at Pam. "By the way thanks for letting me borrow this."

Pam grinned widely as she took the superglue from him and Dwight, needless to say, threw a fit. "Michael I demand you punish him!"

Michael threw a dismissive wave at Dwight. "Dwight nobody cares about your dolls right now alright? Right now were concentrating on an important meeting taking place tomorrow. Now let me ask this…have any of you ever been on a road trip?"

Everyone turned to look at him but nobody acknowledged his question except Dwight who raised his hand stupidly. "I have Michael!"

"Great nobody! Well let me be the first to excite you all, corporate has asked us to go to Concord, New Hampshire and give us a business proposal to Merrimack Paper Company." He grinned widely.

But instead of getting smiles and excited replies he got the complete opposite. Everyone started complaining.

"Who is going to feed my cats when I'm away?" Angela complained.

"I don't do well in other climates Michael!" Kevin warned.

Michael let out an exasperated sigh over the uproar. "Don't you people understand what this means? Have none of you seen the movie 'Road Trip'?"

He got a lot of blank stares except for Jim, who was giving the camera men an amused look.

"Those people have a great time out on the road, driving miles away from home! And all in search for a lost bike. Except in this case…paper." He pressed on.

Jim raised his hand. "Uh, I believe you're confusing 'Road Trip' with 'Pee Wee's Big Adventure'."

Michael looked at him, not amused. He, of course, knew what he was talking about. "No, I'm pretty sure they were looking for a bike Jim."

"Pretty sure it was Pee Wee."

"Ok main point is paper people!" Michael tried again.

Pam jumped in sounding confused. "I thought it was a bike."

Jim nodded agreeing with her and further tried to puzzle Michael.

"No Pam…ok the bike is not important here!" he announced to everyone "What is important is paper! We leave tomorrow!"

As Michael went back into his office, Pam yelled out to him one last time. "So Pee Wee was really looking for paper?"

Jim smiled down at her and made an obvious face. "That's where we were confused."

So the agreement was to meet in the Dunder Mifflin parking lot around 4 am to head out on their road trip. They all arrived and stood out in the freezing weather and waited for Dwight to announce something. He stood in the back of someone's pickup truck and everyone gathered around and waited; cold, tired and annoyed.

"Alright, for this five hour and forty-five minute road trip you will be assigned riding buddies. If you do not receive a riding buddy when I am finished, bring it to my attention."

"What if we want to trade?" Jim asked.

"Shut it Jim!" Dwight grit out.

Jim smiled that Dwight was even _easier_ to annoy at 4 in the morning. Although that meant he would be even _angrier_ when he realized there was now a bobble head glued to his steering wheel.

Dwight held his clipboard closer to his face to read the names off. "Jim and Pam…"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Damn I wish I could trade."

Jim gave an aggravated sigh and grabbed her gloved hand. "Yeah, me too."

Pam smiled giving his hand a squeeze as they headed for his car.

"Oscar and Kevin, Phyllis and Stanley, Meredith and Creed, Andy and Kelly, and Toby's with Michael."

"I'm riding with Andy." Angela spoke up.

Dwight shook his head. "I already assigned you as my riding buddy."

"I'm sorry for your misunderstanding, but I'm riding with Andy." She said again, somewhat forceful.

He looked down disappointed and glanced at Angela walking to Andy's car. "Fine." He said quietly scribbling something on his clipboard. He descended from the truck and called out, "I'm with Michael! Toby you're with Kelly!"

Kelly walked up and hugged Toby from behind. "Oh my gosh! It'll be just like old times Toby! Before you got that allergy and everything! I have like, so much to tell you. So like last week I was remodeling my living room from this thing on T.V., because who wants their living room like totally boring right?"

Toby gave the camera men a "dear God" expression. This was going to be a longer ride to hell than he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ryan sat impatiently in the boardroom of Concord Inn. The place was only a half an hour away from Scranton. Michael and the others should have been there by then. People from Merrimack kept arriving and sooner or later Ryan would have a boardroom filled with inpatient paper people.

He stood at the head of the board table and tried to announce over the chattering colleagues. "Um excuse me…" The room dialed down. "My name is Ryan Howard and I'm the head of Dunder Mifflin Scranton branch. I'm sorry for the wait I'm sure the representatives will be here soon."

But knowing Michael, Ryan knew something stupid and extremely unneeded was going on.

After about an hour or two on the road Michael just couldn't take it anymore. Dwight had named every type of bear he knew of and now was listing all the types of beets he planted.

"Ok Dwight, why on earth would you need to know about that many beets?"

"To be an excellent beet farmer of course." Dwight said matter of factly.

"Right. Because people have depended on crops all this time." Michael stated dramatically. "We're pulling over at this rest stop up ahead."

Dwight nodded and suddenly stuck his head out the window.

"Oh God Dwight what are you doing?"

"People of Dunder Mifflin Scranton!" He announced through his megaphone to the cars behind him. "We are now pulling over at the rest stop! I repeat Dunder Mifflin Scranton; we are now pulling over at the rest stop."

Jim and Pam watched as Dwight tried pulling himself back in the car. But the way the window was rolled down and the size of his shoulders with the megaphone, he was having troubles.

"How much you wanna bet I can get Dwight to drop his megaphone?" Pam asked suddenly.

Jim smiled from the passenger seat. "You're on Beesley."

She suddenly laid down on the horn scaring Dwight. He jerked to the side, scared by the noise, hit his head off the top of the car door and dropped his megaphone.

"Very nice. Extra points for making him spaz beforehand."

She smiled; Dwight always had a way of winning bets for her.

"Alright head counts!" Dwight announced as everyone got out of their cars. He made everyone stand on the sidewalk in a straight line. But of course, Jim and Pam knew how to take care of that.

"Oscar, Kevin, Stanley, Phyllis…"

"Apparently it's all over the radio stations…" Pam whispered to Jim.

Dwight overheard her. "Pam if I lose count, none of us are leaving for the bathroom."

"Sorry Dwight. Were just discussing all those poor people." Pam mused.

"All those people? What are you talking about?" Dwight asked, forgetting to count off people anymore.

"Haven't you heard?" Asked Jim. "It's all over the radio."

"No! No I haven't!"

He was getting so excited Pam was almost feeling sorry for him. Although it was Dwight so…almost.

People began to taper off leaving Dwight to soak up the useful information Jim gave importance to.

Jim leaned in to Dwight, almost whispering. "Well apparently there have been these murders stretching along this highway we've been on. And the cops haven't even found the killer yet."

Pam almost lost her cool when Dwight asked about what the local sheriff department could do.

Jim shook his head. "They're all baffled. The only thing the police know for sure if that he hides the bodies in his trunk and sometimes dresses up as old ladies to throw people off."

Dwight's eyes started searching the parking lot and Jim snuck a smile at Pam. She grinned back and headed off to the bathroom.

Jim put on a hand on Dwight's shoulder. "Make sheriff volunteers proud Dwight."

"I'm not a volunteer Jim." Dwight argued as he searched the parking lot's people. He swore he saw a few old people heading back to their cars from the bathroom…

After an hour of bullshitting paper percentages, Ryan finally had to excuse himself from the meeting to make a phone call.

He started pacing near the front entrance of the Inn and dialed Pam's reception number.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam…"

"Hey Pam its Ryan…" he started.

"None of us are in right now. We are all on a paper learning experience in Concord, New Hampshire. By gaining Merrimack's paper business our Scranton branch…" Pam hesitated.

You could hear Michael encouraging her in the background.

"Will be the shit fo sho." She said lamely. "Please leave a message."

Ryan slammed shut his Blackberry as the beep sounded. He was going to _kill_ Michael Scott.

"Alright let's go!" Michael called out, rounding people up. "So many hoes, not enough time." He grinned stupidly at the camera men.

"That is defiantly not the expression." Jim stated opening the car door for Pam.

As everyone got in their cars, Michael looked around. "Where the hell is Dwight?"

"Um I think I saw him near the bathrooms." He shut the door and went towards the bathroom area, Michael in tow.

As they turned the corner Dwight was yelling at an older woman near her car. "I know you have something in your trunk Mildred! If that's even your real name…let me see it now!"

"Dwight leave this lady alone! What are you doing?" Michael asked pulling Dwight away from this lady's trunk.

"She has people in her trunk! Tell him Jim!"

Jim shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about Michael."

Dwight's eyes grew wide and he made his way towards the trunk. "I'll prove it!"

As he did the old lady suddenly smacked him on the head with her cane. "Don't you be touchen my trunk you ragamuffin!"

Dwight hit the pavement, Michael rolled his eyes like he was embarrassed and Jim grinned.

The road trip was starting out great.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hour five on the road trip and Michael honestly couldn't take it anymore. After pulling out of a restaurant parking lot Dwight suddenly started to moan and cry. At first Michael was worried. Dwight huddled against the car door and was rocking a little. "Dwight? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Hmph…" Dwight groaned. Little did Michael know before they left the restaurant Dwight saw Andy and Angela in the back of Andy's car…and it sure didn't look like they were having a conversation. He was handling the situation as best he could.

"Dwight?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing Michael." Dwight shooed him away. All he wanted to know was what did Andy have that he didn't?

"Are you having man troubles?" Michael asked.

"It's not…what you think." He responded starting to sit up.

"Oh believe me, if it's a man or woman troubles I know how to handle it." Michael said raising his eyebrows at the camera men.

"Well if you're sure…"

"What if after we obtain so many clients we have to change the company name?"

Pam looked at Jim for a moment then back at the road. "Like Dunder King Paper Company?"

Jim groaned. "You have no idea how bad that joke was, do you?"

She grinned. "Lucky for me, I have you to remind me."

He looked out the window of the car. "It's starting to get dark. You really think Michael has those hotel rooms like he said he did?"

"He did say it was an 'all included' thing. But then again, it is Michael. He probably meant we can park in the hotel parking lot and sleep in our cars."

Jim smirked. "Might not be such a bad idea."

She smiled widely as she felt him take her one hand of the steering wheel. He gave it a firm squeeze and set it down on his knee, running his thumb over her knuckles.

No, sleeping in a car with him wouldn't be a bad thing at all.

"Ok ew, Dwight! Just take the pills alright? That's disgusting." Michael grimaced.

Dwight looked down embarrassed as he noticed the camera guys were looking strangely at him.

"It's getting late." Michael tapped the car's dashboard clock to get Dwight's attention. "We're gonna have to pull over soon."

"Didn't you get those hotel rooms?"

Michael's eyes grew wide. He completely forgot.

They drove for at least ten more minutes when Michael pulled off the deserted highway onto this dirt side road. He stepped out of the car and looked around. Trees, shrubs; he kicked the ground with his shoe, rocks. This place was perfect.

Everyone noticed Michael pulled off and followed, one behind the other. The sun was just below the horizon, so the sky still had a small tint of light in it. But other than that the street lights were dim and everyone could hardly see.

"What are we doing Michael?" Stanley said irritated as he shut his car door.

Michael left his head lights on and everyone gathered around near there. "I have an idea…" he started.

"Didn't get the rooms did you?" Jim assumed.

"That has nothing to do with it! But no I didn't."

The group groaned and Michael shouted over them. "Oh settle down! I have something far better than cushy, safe hotel rooms." They all waited for his response. "Camping!"

"Are you kidding me?" Kevin exclaimed.

"We're going to die out here." Angela complained.

"I'll protect you." Andy cooed.

Dwight dead eyed him. "Oh yeah? Then who's going to protect you?"

"I don't need protection."

"Thaaaaaat's what she said." Michael said randomly including himself in the conversation.

"What if Angela's attacked by a bear? You'll be defenseless. I, on the other hand, know every type of bear there is, plus I'm highly trained. I can protect her more than you can."

Jim motioned at Dwight. "And that is why Angela's with Andy."

Pam gave Dwight a sympathetic look as he stepped towards Jim. "I hope you need bear assistance one day Jim! I will _not_ help you."

Jim shrugged. "Then I'll report you to the National Bear Sheriff Corporation."

"There is no such thing." Dwight countered.

"Oh yes. There is. And they are keeping track of you right now, even as we are talking."

"No they aren't." He said but he still looked around unsure.

"Why couldn't you just get the rooms Michael? I mean it wouldn't have been that difficult…" Toby trailed off, his nasally voice irritating the last out of Michael.

"Oh shut up Toby. Just go deep into the forest and get eaten by a bear. Ok?!"

"No one will get eaten by a bear! I know the precautions!" Dwight yelled extra loud, hoping to alert the imaginary Bear Sheriff Corporation.

Jim gave him a thumbs up. "That'll show 'em."

"Alright Dwight assign jobs." Michael ordered.

"Ok Andy, go out and get firewood, and don't come back until you do."

"Where am I supposed to get firewood from?"

"Trees would be a good start." Jim offered obviously mocking him. "You know…because of the wood in firewood."

"What am I supposed to chop it up with?"

"Hmm…not my problem, use your teeth for all I care." Dwight answered rudely.

Andy rolled his eyes and started off towards the front of the rows of trees.

"Oh! Does anyone want to make smores? Michael asked excitedly.

Toby grimaced. "Oh geez. Everyone remember the last time I had too many smores…"

Everyone giggled lightly and Michael went towards Toby and pointed to the road. "Just start walking Toby…nobody cares about your smores alright? Nobody cares."

"Jim and Pam get the blankets from the back of Meredith's van." Dwight ordered.

Jim made a face and Pam giggled following him to Meredith's van. They popped open the trunk and both gasped. Full liquor and wine bottles were stacked in the back of the van.

Jim picked up one of the bottles. "Did she rob a liquor store on the way here?"

Pam grabbed the blankets and the bottle from Jim's hand and started walking away.

"What are you doing?" Jim whispered pulling her back. "She probably counts the damn things."

"Oh I figured you might want to use this for later." Pam said, her voice all of sudden very sultry. She motioned him to look at the car and she raised her eyebrows.

Jim's eyes widened. "Yeah?"

She nodded grinning. "Oh yeah…"

Jim's stomach fluttered. Maybe camping wouldn't be such a bad idea at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryan tried Michael's cell phone for the fifth time that day. This week was just getting progressively worse. Yesterday he had to go on with the meeting without any Dunder Mifflin employees. I mean what was he going to do? Drag Darryl and a fired Roy to come in and talk about taping boxes. No way. He'd _rather_ have Michael and his embarrassing stupid moments then have that happen.

All he got was his answering machine. Again. "Hey this is Michael…I'm not here right now…because I'm having sex with Jan!

"Michael you're going to change that, now!"

"Aright I will, I will right—"_beeeeeeppp_.

Ryan pushed the end button and put his phone back in his pocket. He pondered talking to corporate about this.

Everyone woke up around eight in the morning moaning about their aching bodies. Since no one would sleep outside but Michael and Dwight, everyone tried packing it into their cars. They were all swearing at themselves this morning for making that choice.

Jim groaned trying to sit up in his car, although he couldn't when he realized Pam was on his chest still asleep. He tried remembering what happened last night and smiled when the fog cleared. He looked under Pam and thanked God he put his jeans back on before they went to sleep. All he needed was Dwight coming up to the car door and swinging it open to find Pam and him pretty much naked.

He stroked her hair slightly and she yawned. "Hey sleepy. Come on, we gotta get up. Otherwise Michael might come over and see if were still alive in here."

She nuzzled back in to the crook of his neck. "So? Let him."

He smiled. "Pam, he already talks about our sex life like he's seen both of us naked. Do you really want to give him ammunition?"

Pam sat up slightly. "Michael's seen you naked?" Her face suddenly lit up with horror as she sat up all the way. "Oh God…has Dwight seen you naked too?"

Jim made a face at her and grabbed his shirt. "That crosses the line Beesley. I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day."

Pam grabbed her own clothes and was about to say something but yawned instead.

Jim looked at her and smiled. Damn his inability to resist her. "You're still tired, you want me to drive?"

"Thought you weren't talking to me."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Fine I won't."

"Fine." She smiled.

"Fine."

As he turned to get out of the car she pulled him by the t-shirt and he fell back on to her lap. "But just so you know…as long as you're ignoring me, no more of this." She bent down and left a passionate kiss on his lips then turned to get out of the car.

Jim sat up a little shell shocked but had a huge grin on his face. He wouldn't be able to ignore her forever.

Back on the road for an hour Dwight looked at the map. "Where's the meeting again?"

"For the last time it's at Concord."

"Yeah I know its in Concord but where?"

Michael pulled up at a stop light and yanked the map from Dwight's hands. "What do you mean, "Where at Concord?" Concord Inn right…" He skimmed his fingers on the map. "Where is it?"

Dwight made a confused face and looked at Michael. "You don't mean Concord Inn, a half an hour away from Dunder Mifflin…do you?"

Michael's face was shocked when he looked up from the map. He had no words.

"Michael?"

When Jim saw Michael pull into the parking lot of a Diner, he knew something was up.

"How many times is he going to pull over?" he asked irritated.

He turned to look back at the car behind them. It was Stanley and Phyllis and from the looks of it they were not thrilled.

Everybody emptied from their cars once again and went to gather around Michael's car.

"If he has another announcement to campout I'm going to kill him." Oscar said.

Jim nodded in agreement, it really was getting ridiculous.

Michael got out of his car and Dwight went to stand with the others. "I have good news and bad news people. The good news is we've reached where the meeting is. Unfortunately the bad news is…" He took a deep breath. "There is no meeting."

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Oh Michael." Pam said tiredly putting a hand on her head.

"You mean to tell me that we traveled all the way here for no meeting at all!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Actually there was a meeting. At Concord Inn, we just missed it." Dwight turned and announced.

"Shut up Dwight!"

"The Concord Inn? The one _a half an hour _away from Dunder Mifflin?" Stanley gritted out.

Jim shook his head and glanced at Pam. She had a hand on her head massaging her temples. The fact that she had a headache from all the frustration just angered him more.

"But good news! I have rooms for us at Ranchside Motel."

"Which is where exactly?" Creed asked.

Michael looked at the ground for a moment and mumbled.

"What was that?" Toby asked.

"Two hours back in the other direction."

No one even answered him at that point; they just turned and went back to their cars waiting for Michael to get back in his.

Jim put an arm around Pam and they walked back to his car. "You want me to drive?" he whispered.

She nodded and kissed his cheek, heading to the passenger side.

As everyone pulled out and turned in the direction they just came, the clouds started turning gray. It seemed as if the sudden change in weather was mirroring everyone's feelings. The sky was turning a dark gray as the clouds began to fill with water. It soon started to pour.

Pam was leaning her head against the car door sound asleep and Jim lifted his cell phone from the cup holder. He dialed Ryan's corporate number.

After two rings he answered. "Ryan Howard."

"Hey Ryan, its Jim."

"Where the hell are you?" Ryan asked his voice elevating. "I know Michael royally screwed up the meeting place but how far are you from Scranton?"

"At least five hours away."

Jim could hear Ryan let out a frustrated sigh and then ask him how everyone was.

This surprised him a bit since Ryan had been acting like a corporate tight ass ever since his new job. "Well we drove six hours to get up here and then Michael tries to patch things over by getting us rooms at the Ranchside Motel. So now we're six hours away from Scranton and two hours away from a meeting that didn't exist. So all in all I'm pretty great." Jim said sarcastically.

"Hang in there man." Ryan said and then hung up.

Jim turned off his phone and rubbed a hand over his face. He glanced at the clock, only an hour more of driving.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour Jim was exhausted. If _one_ more thing happened he figured he would snap. After all the frustration of Michael , the meeting that never happened, he was tired, it was pouring rain…just everything irritated him. He didn't even notice Pam stirring next to him.

"Hey…" she said her voice still thick from sleep. She went to put a hand on his thigh when he shifted, clearing his throat.

She pulled her hand back. "Are you alright Jim?"

He glanced at her and saw her expression was slightly hurt. He sighed and grabbed her hand and held it. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just tired."

She nodded. "How far are we from the Motel?"

"Shouldn't be that long now. I just wish we didn't have to get out in the pouring rain."

"Afraid of getting you're hair wet?"

Jim smiled in spite of his irritated state. "Yes, that's exactly it."

He flipped on his turn signal and turned in to Ranchside Motel parking lot after Michael. Everyone tried to hustle out of their cars but it was no use. It was pouring, everyone got wet.

Michael and Dwight went up to the counter as everyone tried to shake off the wetness from the rain.

"Can I help you?" a young man with a British accent asked.

"Bonjour!" Michael greeted.

"That's French Michael."

"Oh…well how do you say hello in your language?"

The British man looked pissed. "I'm British you ignorant git…its hello."

Michael looked down. "Oh…"

"We're reserved under Michael Scott."

Michael leaned over and murmured something to Dwight as the guy typed the name into the computer.

"I'm sorry were actually under Michael loves Jan…"

The guy looked up clearly not amused and retyped the name. "I have you down for thirteen rooms."

Michael's brow crinkled. "I asked for fourteen."

"I only have thirteen sir." He replied clearly not giving a damn about the situation.

Michael rolled his eyes and approached the shivering co-workers. "They only have thirteen rooms. Two will have to share."

Dwight suddenly raised his arm excitedly. "I volunteer to share with Angela!"

Angela rolled her eyes in disgust while Michael just plain ignored him.

"Pam and I will share." Jim announced trying to avoid the nearing confrontation of Andy and Dwight. It would just end up with them smacking each other in a girlish way and then everyone would be embarrassed. One crisis averted at a time.

"Alright it's settled everyone meet back down here at 9 A.M."

As everyone went to go up the lobby steps Michael called back out. "Oh and everyone?"

They turned around even though their bodies screamed at them to take them to bed.

"I'm sorry."

As Michael turned to get the attention of the counter guy everyone looked at each other for a moment before heading upstairs.

They all shared a damn common look none of them could stand: sympathy.

Jim searched for the light on the inside wall and flipped it on. It was cozy; pretty big room, small bathroom, red carpet and cream colored walls…two beds. He swore at himself. Couldn't Pam and him go _anywhere_ where there weren't two beds?

"Why is it when we stay someplace together there's always two beds?" he asked closing the door and turning the lock.

"You're right…it's a conspiracy." She smiled wrapping her arms around herself and sitting on one of the huge beds. "At least they're comfy."

Jim smiled. "So am I. Or have you forgotten since this morning?"

"You might have to remind me…" she trailed off, practically beckoning him.

He slowly made his way towards the bed and leaned down on her, pushing her to a laying position. His mouth covered her own and he tried maneuvering his wet jacket off. So hurried to get over there he couldn't even remember to take it off, and usually he was good at the taking the clothes off part.

He grumbled frustrated. "Hold on."

Jim sat up and shimmied out of his wet jacket and threw it on the other bed. When he laid back down on her he realized her clothes were sopping wet and she was shivering.

"You're freezing." He said, his concerned side kicking into drive.

She sat up nearing bumping his head with her own. "Yeah, now that you mention it I am a bit cold. Have anything to um…warm me up?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Is that all I'm used for?" he pretended he was hurt.

"No of course not." Pam smiled. "You just have certain talent."

"Glad I'm good for something Beesley." He rubbed his hands from her shoulders down her forearms. "Come on lets get you out of these wet clothes and under some blankets."

"What about the beds?"

"What about them?"

"We're just going to leave them like this? All…separate?"

Jim grinned. "You have something else you want to do with them?"

Pam started undressing and Jim handed her some of her baggy sweatpants and one of his t-shirts and took her wet clothes into the bathroom to hang up.

Pam crawled into one of the beds and put on her best pout. "Are you saying you'd rather have them separate?"

"Truth hurts doesn't it?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine…leave me freezing to death in this too big bed. See if I care."

Pam turned away from him and he surprised a laugh crawling in next to her. He leaned into her and nuzzled her hair. "But you do care. That's the problem."

She leaned back and his arm circled her waist pulling her even closer. She took a deep breath, breathing in all that was Jim and let out a happy sigh. "Who said it was a problem?"

They both inched underneath the covers until the sheets covered their heads. "At least there are no beets."

Jim suppressed nothing; he laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dwight tip toed down the hotel hallway looking for Angela's room. If she had gotten the message, she'd be waiting outside for him.

"Hey monkey." Dwight smiled shyly approaching her.

"What do you want Dwight?" she was clearly annoyed she had been woken up for this.

"Did you get the flowers?"

"Obviously, it had the irritating little note that said meet me in an hour outside your door."

"I wanted to talk a little."

"You killed my cat Dwight. Or have you forgotten?" She asked bitterly. "We have nothing to talk about."

"I miss you." Dwight said softly and tried to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

Angela didn't resist for only a moment, then she smacked down Dwight's hand. "No! No. No more Dwight! This…" She pointed in between her and him. "…is never happening again."

And with that she slammed the door in his face.

The phone rang and Pam bent across a sleeping Jim. "Hello?"

"Beesley and Halpert out of bed now!" Dwight said angrily.

"Ok one, you know our first names Dwight and two...it's only 8:30."

Jim rustled around feeling a weight on his chest.

"Early cat catches the bird." he said simply.

"That's not the expression Dwight." She replied monotone.

"Just get down here!"

He hung up the phone before she cold reply and reached up to turn the bedside light on. She got up and rustled the covers as she did, hoping Jim would wake up. She hated to wake him, he looked so damn adorable. His one arm was behind his head while his other rested on his chest. His hair was ruffled and he looked like a shaggy puppy. She could seriously stare at him all day and it broke her heart when she nudged him and he whimpered like a little child.

"Hmmm…" he murmured but never opened his eyes.

"Hey come on, Dwight's more irritating than usual. He wants us downstairs."

All Jim did was turn over and duck his head under the covers.

She smiled and hit him on his covered shoulder. "Come on; don't make me get Dwight come up here with that megaphone of his."

"He doesn't have one remember? You made him drop it out the window." He said groggily.

Pam stuck her tongue out in his direction even though she knew he was still under the covers.

"Fine, stay in bed." She grabbed some of her things and placed them in the bathroom.

"Thank you." He laughed satisfied.

She came to the doorway and stood untying her sweatpants. "But I'm getting in the shower… and you were invited."

Jim sat straight up.

At 9:00 everyone was down in the lobby but Pam and Jim. Dwight was not in the best mood so he was about ready to leave without them. He came up to Michael, who was now flirting with a woman at the reception counter.

"Michael!"

"What Dwight?" he asked irritated.

"Jim and Pam are late I say we leave without them."

"Are you ridiculous? Were not going to leave without them." He rolled his eyes and made a smile at the woman. "Now go pack the cars."

As Dwight turned to leave he saw Pam and Jim hurry down the stairs. Jim was barely holding balance with a ton of bags in his hands and Pam was still slipping on her shoes.

"And where were you two?"

Jim suddenly dropped the bags and started sucking his thumb. Pam patted him on the head and turned to pull Dwight aside.

"Well you see Dwight I don't know if you knew this about Jim but he…" she hesitated.

"What?" Dwight asked urgently.

"He has Infant-titous."

Dwight looked at him sucking his thumb and Jim suddenly stuck his tongue out at him. He turned to Pam and nodded. "Sounds serious."

"You don't know the half of it. The reason we were late down here is because he had a temper tantrum. He didn't want to get out of bed. It only happens every so often but when it does…its scary." She looked down. "It's like its not even Jim anymore."

She wanted to look sad but honestly she looked down because she wasn't sure she could contain her laughter.

Jim bent down and picked up the bags and headed over to Pam and Dwight. "Everything ok?"

Pam looked up and nodded, taking a bag from him. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Suddenly Dwight enveloped Jim in a hug and Jim stood there motionless. "Oh you brave soul."

When Dwight let go Jim merely looked at him. "Ok…"

Pam burst into a fit of giggles as Dwight left the hotel. "I never suspected him to hug you…"

"I'll need another shower when I get home."

Pam nodded. "And that one…I will not be joining you in."

As everyone went to their cars, Dwight saw Michael open the passenger door for that woman.

"Michael what are you doing?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"Oh that's Shannon." Michael said obviously. "She's heading out near Scranton so I'm giving her a lift."

"But…but who am I going to ride with?"

"Um…" Michael looked around and saw Jim and Pam loading bags into the trunk. "Pam and Jim!" They looked over. "Ride Dwight ok?!"

Dwight turned and looked at Jim and Pam angrily. Jim nudged Pam and she smiled. "Aw look how happy he is to see us."

Dwight hadn't been in the car for more than ten minutes when he started bickering with Pam on how to drive.

"You ran that stop light Pam."

"It was a pedestrian walk sign Dwight."

"Still ran it."

Pam looked in the review mirror at him for a moment. He had gotten out a notepad and was scribbling things on it. "Are you writing tickets up?"

"I'll give them to my officer when we get back."

"You're volunteer officer?" Jim asked.

"He was chosen to be the lead officer!"

"So he was a voleenter. He was just chosen by all the other volunteers to be the leader. I see, like a game of coppers and robbers."

"No he's not! And Deputy Sheriffs do not rob Jim. If you were a volunteer you'd know that."

Jim smiled loving how heated Dwight was getting. "So you are a volunteer."

Dwight looked up noticing what he just walked into to. "Shut it Jim."

Jim looked at Pam and he smiled. Only a few more hours to go…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pam looked around at the road signs and recognized most of them. They must have been at least an hour or two away from Scranton. And honestly she was thanking God. If Dwight and Jim fought about _one_ more thing, she was throwing them both on the side of the road. First it was just sheriff volunteers and Dwight accusing Jim of gluing his bobble heads to his car again. Then it got into Dwight and Angela, Andy and Angela, Jim and Karen…she let out a frustrated breath. She was about to tell them both to shut up when she heard her name and the car suddenly got quiet.

"I wanna play eye spy!" Jim said suddenly.

"Oh great another episode." Pam said, not sure if she was irritated or relieved.

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with a…C." Jim singsonged happily.

"That's ridiculous. There are numerous things in and outside of this car that begin…"

"NO! NO!" Jim said smacking the dashboard with his palms. "In the car!"

Pam smiled and even though she hated to admit it Jim was adorable, ten years old or not.

"Carburetor." Dwight said. Like a ten year old _must_ have known what that was.

Jim shook his head and excitedly pointed his hand at Dwight's shirt. "Clown head!"

Dwight looked down at his Star Wars T-shirt confused. "That's a _Sith Lord!" _He said angrily. "How does he even look like a clown?"

He giggled. "Clown head! Clown head!"

Pam shook her head. "It's best not to argue with him Dwight."

"Just worry about driving the car Pam!" he said rudely. "This doesn't concern you."

Jim nodded. "Right! Just clown Pith Lords."

"_Sith_ Lords! And they are in no way related to clowns!"

Jim continued to chant clown head until Dwight put his hands over his ears and started humming the Star Wars main theme song. "I'm not hearing this!"

Jim turned all the way back in his seat and shrugged at Pam giving her a big smile. She smiled back; she couldn't decide who was being the better child.

Pam turned into the parking lot of Dunder Mifflin. "Thank god…" she mumbled. She turned around interrupting the latest fight between Dwight and Jim. She thought it had something to do with Jack Bower and Jim trying to convince Dwight he had a mission for him. She didn't understand what it was but when Dwight was around her twelve year old boyfriend, he turned into a five year old.

"Ok guys!" They stopped briefly. "We're here."

"Thank God, I can't keep hearing this blasphemy about J.B." Dwight shuddered.

"You guys are on secret name mode?"

"It's a nickname."

"Does he call you D.K.S?" Jim mocked.

"NO. That is a ridiculous nickname. I just happen to be the Dwight-a-nator." He said almost proudly.

Jim smirked. "Right. That is so much better."

As Dwight got out of the car he heard Jim whisper something to Pam. "What was that Halpert?!"

Jim shrugged. "Probably nothing…but I may as well tell you, since you seem to be on good terms with the Jack Bower Association."

Dwight nodded like he actually knew what Jim was talking about.

"You do know what that is right?"

Dwight scoffed. "Of course."

Jim shook his head. "What am I saying? Of course you do. Well apparently I was tuning the radio while you were in the bathroom at the rest stop and I heard Dwight-a-nator crackle through the frequencies."

"You did?!" He was so excited but tried to play it off nonchalant.

Jim nodded. "I heard something about being on the roof to receive a special package."

"What time?"

"Any time from now till late at night. I was about to say to Pam I don't think your up for the challenge."

"Hey! Do not assume what I can and cannot do Halpert. Assuming makes an ass out of her and him!"

"That's not the expression Dwight."

"I'm ready for anything Jack Bower needs me to do! W.W.J.B.D!" He raised his hand into a fist.

"What would Jesus' brother do?" Pam asked.

"What would _Jack Bower do?!" _Dwight said not amused.

"Oh right of course." She rolled her eyes. "Well then Dwight, I'd report to the roof if I were you. Who knows when they'll show up with that package."

He nodded vigorously and started marching off. He turned slightly, "What would I do without you two?" He smiled and turned back heading to the roof.

"Probably end up on the roof a whole let less." Jim observed.

Pam smiled getting back in the car.

Pam hung up the phone as Jim stepped out of bathroom. She glanced at his naked chest and his nice body barely wrapped in a towel. Damn she enjoyed when he got out of the shower. She liked him _in_ the shower too but that was a completely different story.

"Michael just called. He said he fixed everything with Ryan but Lord knows how it really went."

Jim dried his hair with another towel and shook his head slightly. "Yea God only knows. I wonder if Dwight's still on the roof."

"Don't you feel bad for putting him up there?"

"Hey I figure it as if Dwight's dumb enough to _keep_ getting on that roof I'm going to keep putting him there."

Pam giggled and Jim slipped on pants but left his shirt off. Pam lay back on the bed and glanced at him again. She repeated as she stared at him, _damnnnn_.

"Not nice to stare, ya know?" Jim smiled catching her looking.

She shook her head. "Like you wouldn't be doing the same thing."

He slowly made his way towards her, kneeling down on the bed. HE rose over top of her and almost laid down on her completely. By having one arm wrap around her waist, the other was working her shirt off. "Lets find out."

She laughed helping her shirt off. "Having fun the last few days haven't we?"

He caressed the skin just below her bra line. "Road trips are defiantly A.OK in my book."

Then he leaned down to kiss her, somehow managing to turn off the lamp. Who needed a road trip? Hell who needed to leave the house? They had the bed and eachother. What more could they have wanted?

Dwight paced the roof over and over again. He glanced at his watch for the fiftieth time. Five A.M. looking at the time at the moment made it dawn on him.

He made an angry scowl. "JIM!!!"

End


End file.
